comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood
Hard to forget that night, huh? In a way, Batman, this was the site of your first great failure. Maybe your greatest, but certainly not your last, right? Ah, memories. - To Batman What bothers you more? That your greatest failure returned from the grave or that I became a better Batman than you? - To Batman Twitter: @RedHood_CA Jason Todd was a ward of Bruce Wayne. He disappeared sometime during his mid-teens and was reported dead. The cause of death wasn't publicly announced, though there were rumors of a fire and even his biological mother was caught in it dying with him. It is a sad story that went sad places. Red Hood is a hero or maybe not so much. He kills though, but only bad guys. He steals money, he destroys drug shipments, ruins the slave trade, steals weapon caches, and worse! He is just horrible for business! No one knows where he came from or who he is, but he's dangerous and crazy! Jay is a name that is sometimes whispered on the street of a guy that will slide you some cash for some good info on criminal activity, or put a decent meal in a stray kid's mouth. He grew up on the streets, a local they say, but no one knows who he really is. It is just one name out of many of Jason's many disguises. Robin II disappeared suddenly, and was soon replaced by the current Robin! The Joker knows what really happened to him, but he doesn't like to brag! Or so he says. Except other supervillains know, they know that Batman isn't all powerful, and neither are his little brats. They go BOOM! just like the rest. Background Jason Todd was born into poverty, son of a petty criminal named Willis Todd and his wife Catherine Todd. Willis was a part of Two-Face's gang, and wound up running afoul of him. Eventually Willis landed in jail, where Two-Face managed to have him murdered. This left young Jason with Catherine, who was an abusive drug addict who was not, in truth, Jason's biological mother at all. She put Jason to work to survive and to feed her habits. He took to the streets, stripping cars for cash, until Catherine overdosed on drugs. Jason became a street kid, with no family, only getting by through crime, until Batman discovered him trying to steal the hubcaps off of the Batmobile. Batman first tried to send Jason to a "school for troubled youth", but Jason ran away after finding out that it was a front to ply kids into criminal activity for Ma Gunn. After this, Bruce took Jason under his wing to train him to become the next Robin, so that he wouldn't be putting Jason away in a few years as Batman. Jason never was truly accepted as Robin, though, and didn't take to the demands of the role very well. He was too headstrong, and came from too rough of a background. His edges were too rough, and no one could accept him. Not his predecessor, Dick Grayson, not Bruce, nor even his teammates on the Titans. His reckless nature and violent disposition eventually sidelined him from active duty as Robin, and he was left to act in a support role running investigations from the Batcave. During this time, Jason discovered that he had been adopted and tracked down his biological mother to the Middle East. Following the trail, he came across Batman who, in turn, was following the Joker. When Jason finally reached his mother, it had turned out that the Joker had blackmailed her with her criminal past in order to lure Jason to a warehouse. There, the Joker captured Jason, and viciously beat him with a crowbar. Joker left both mother and son to die with a bomb he had placed. Though Jason managed to free his mother, neither were able to escape. Jason was killed in the blast. Talia al Ghul, fearful that the loss of Jason would push Bruce Wayne over the edge, secreted the boy's body away, and resurrected him with her father's infamous Lazarus Pit. Resurrected in those unholy pits, Jason came back, but he had been changed irrevocably by his experience. He was angry, and more ruthless. He spent much time with Talia, who trained him, taught him, and even for a time, loved him. But in the end, she was too focused on Damien, and he, in turn, was too focused on getting vengeance for his death, and on the lack of action on behalf of his "father and mentor" for avenge him. Talia and Jason parted ways on terms that were less than amicable. Jason returned to Gotham and set about righting the wrongs of his past and dealing with criminals and scum in his own way. Adopting the identity of the Red Hood, he became a lethal enforcer, willing to use brutality and excessive force to bring crime to a permanent end. The target he most desires, of course, is the Joker. Personality Jason Todd is a man conflicted by his feelings and his morals. On one hand, Jason believes in right and good, and he wants to be able to bring that into the world and make it manifest. He truly, deeply, and sincerely wants to help people and make a mark on the world that is a positive one. He wants to protect and to lift people up. He especially wants to help children and families, as he never had a family of his own. He cares deeply for the poor and the destitute, as he was raised poor and destitute. On the other hand, Jason is a realist. He knows that the world is a dark and ugly place. He knows that some people are far beyond redemption. He knows that to make a nice, fluffy and beautiful omelette, you have to kill a few pedophiles and drug pushers. He also has a deeply rooted rage boiling within him, which is compounded by feeling abandoned, forgotten and discarded. He suffers from bipolar disorder and chronic, suicidal depression, and wrestles constantly his history of abuse and how it affects him today. All of his mental instability, too, was only compounded by the eldritch power that rests within the Lazarus Pit that brought about resurrection. When it comes to crime fighting, Jason is pragmatic. He follows a strict code, even if most people tend to believe him nothing but a killer. Jason won't kill, however, without knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that a criminal is both guilty and beyond redemption. He's not going to shoot a mugger in the face. But if someone sells drugs or guns to children, or parents... if they're a repeated murder, or a rapist, or something even worse, then Jason won't hesitate to put them down. He keeps his word, and to those who can see past the accusations of "sick" and "deranged", he can be a good friend, a capable leader, and a tender hearted person. Even a capable and noble leader. Logs First Player *2012-01-19 - Birds Should Be Free - Flashback: While Damian still lived with his mother, he meets one of her pupils and lovers, and learns about flying free. *(IT: 2014-02-04 - Victims of Heroes: Monster or Hero) *2014-02-04 - Red Hoods and Bat Wings - Some tweets lead to a meeting between the Red Hood and Batwing at Crime Alley. *2014-02-12 - Save the Mafia Boss, Save the World - The Bat Kids come across Red Hood and Cable blowing crap up. Oops? *2014-02-14 - The Awakening: Now It Begins... - Red Hood makes his first 'visit', choosing Oracle for it. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - End of an Era - Words are empty *2014-02-21 - The Awakening: ...From the Shadows... - Gordon meets an old friend. Questions are asked, more left unanswered. *2014-03-01 - The Awakening: ...The Demon Arises... - Red Hood grabs the Demon's Spawn for a bar fight and drunken bonding. (GG: 2014-02-01 - Wounded Men Found in Alley) *2014-03-04 - The Awakening: ...Witnessed by Green Eyes... - So-Called Batman helps Catwoman out when she investigates rumors of a new 'Catman'. Who calls BULLSHIT?! *2014-03-07 - The New Face in the 'Hood Pt. 1 - Ted meets a potential new hire. But hire for what? *2014-03-07 - The New Face in the 'Hood Pt. 2 - Ted tries to know more about Jay. Jay does likewise. *2014-03-15 - The Awakening: It's All About The Booty Shorts - "Polly" pole dances, Jay watches, and Wildcat crashes the party? Then there is talks of Robins, oh my. *2014-03-15 - The Awakening: ...Soothed by an Embrace... - 'Birds of a Feather' finally meet mask to mask. *2014-03-16 - The Awakening: ...Before Erupting in Rage... - A challenge is issued to Robin from Red Hood, and the boy takes it like a snark-king. Just a beaten up one. *2014-03-23 - The Awakening: ...The Mirror Reflects... - Nightwing shows up to challenge Dick to become Red Hood. It goes as well as expected when Batwing shows up. *2014-03-25 - The Awakening: ...The Image of Insanity... - As partners, Deadpool and Red Hood take down the Joker after a bunch of snarks and gags. *2014-03-30 - The Awakening: ...Until Shattering... - Red Hood finally goes for the finale of his master plan; except things epic fail. Damn you and your stubbornness Batman! *2014-03-30 - The Awakening - ...Coming Home... - Red Hood brings the injured Batman home, but can he be welcomed with open arms? *2014-03-31 - The Awakening: ...Only Pieces Remain. - Jason forgot one little 'gift' was due to arrive, and so his master plan backfires again. *2014-03-31 - Cutscene: The Awakening - Picking up the Pieces - Jason stops in to say goodbye, for a little while anyway. *2014-04-11 - Cutscene: Bats Across The World - Jason Todd spends time soul searching with the Bat Family, in his own solo kinda way. *2014-04-12 - Touching Nightmares - A random meeting results in forgoing touching nightmares. *2014-05-25 - The start of something - First some working out and conversation at Grant's gym. Then street fighting. Feuds are created. Friendships are started. *2014-05-27 - Cutscene: Weight of the Past - Jason reflects about the past: Talia and Family. *2014-05-30 - Cutscene: Not My Greatest Idea Yet - Jason should have thought things through, darn ninjas! *2014-06-08 - Shadow Ninjas - League of Assassins attack Red Hood and Black Bat, leaving a taunt behind. *2014-06-16 - Kasumi is Born - A rewired Cassandra Cain creates a new persona Kasumi to gather information, and things obliviously don't go as planned...blame it on Hood. *2014-06-28 - Charge of the Bat Brigade - A team of bats assault Roulette's hideout. Talia loses her new protege, and Red Hood breaks the siege. *2014-07-07 - Brain Broken - Life doesn't always work out as you plan, and Cassandra needs help, getting it from a very unlikely source. *2014-07-08 - Cutscene: The Princess and the Plea - Part two of Brain Broken *2015-04-20 - Jason Meets Cassandra - Red Hood knows the Black Bat, but Jason has no idea of the girl behind the mask. Time to show him. *2015-05-06 - Sluggin It Out - Red Hood and Black Bat meet, greet, and hit each other. *2015-06-11 - What the heck just happened? - Cassie Lang visits Grant's Gym for the lessons Jason suggested. From Cassandra Cain. *2015-06-17 - Future Imperfect - Series - A malfunctioning toy creates random problems, including a genderswapped Jason and a time travelling Supergirl. Second Player *TBA Third Player *TBA Gallery Jason_Todd_as_Robin.jpg Jason-Todd-Robin-II-Red-Hood.jpg Jason Todd1.png Hood_by_ne0nic0.jpg Redhood_18.jpg Red_hood_jason_todd_no_mask_batman_arkham_city_by_enygma214.png Jason_Todd1.jpg Jason_sketch_by_nemesi_har_aralis.jpg Under_the_red_hood_by_kazeki.jpg Red_Hood1.jpg Jason_todd_ongoing_petition_by_jiuge.jpg Under_the_red_hood_by_mgnesmesi.jpg Jason_todd_by_prince_opeo.jpg Bad_Robin.jpg 1588193-awsome jason.jpg Jason_Todd_and_Dick_Grayson.jpg Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken